Individuals who are convalescing in nursing homes or from surgery or injury typically use one or more pillows to support an arm or a leg or other part of the body in a comfortable position, as needed. However a regular pillow can be lost as the patent tosses and turns during sleep, which causes the patient to wake up in an effort to find and reposition the pillow for better comfort. For this reason the use of a regular pillow leaves much to be desired as a support for the leg, ankle, arm or chest of a convalescing person.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved support pad of the type described which will stay in position while the user sleeps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved assembly of a support pad and an elastic strap that keeps the pad in position during sleep regardless of tossing and turning body movements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved support pads that can be affixed on opposing limbs or body parts by elastic straps to provide for separation of the limbs where necessary for maximum comfort.